


Awakening

by littlemonsteast



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Awakening, M/M, Major Character Injury, the boys are Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemonsteast/pseuds/littlemonsteast
Summary: Connor became a depressed boyo since he put his own father in the hospital for his own selfish reasoning. Not only that but, he'd have to leave him behind soon and he didn't know how he can handle. Especially when his upgrade won't stop chasing him down to be neutralized so he couldn't even see Hank that often anyways.





	1. Worn down

**Author's Note:**

> This is complete shit but hope ya'll like it.

"What is going to happen to me?" He remembers telling Amanda. Watching those icy blue eyes from his superior burn into his own softer brown ones.

"You've become obsolete. You'll be deactivated. You can go now." Amanda spoke plainly. Dismissing the android. Connor waited until Amanda turned around for the fear to settle in psychically. He ignores the way the superior's LED turned yellow before he turns around and shakily leaves the programming. Gasping as he wakes, he sits in Hank's room, holding his hand tightly as he keeps a sob from leaving his lips. Hank was in unconscious, many of his fragile human ligaments broken. Markus, whom he decided to save from human snipers, right behind him. He had failed his mission and Amanda still showed him that.. that  _thing_. A hand goes up to his mouth to cover his sobs. He can just hear the superior's voice in his head. Deeper and colder than Connor's own. Standing up, he lets go of Hank's hand and faces Markus.

"Watch over him for me, please.. I need to go." Markus's brows furrow in confusion.

"Where are you going-"

"I HAVE TO GO." He simply states before running out of the room. Causing John to fall on his ass, Simon clutching onto North, almost in fear. Errors started to block his vision. What caused him to panic was a large purple 'ERROR' that said 'TIME UNTIL NEUTRALIZATION'. Oh god.. they're gonna hunt him. The timer counted down eerily slow as he burst through the hospital doors onto the freezing streets. He needed to hide, it was a matter of life or death right now and he sure as hell didn't want to be killed by his superior. He had to save as many androids as he could before that can happen.

\---

Connor can remember that all so vividly now. It's been what, eight months since then? He's managed to evade RK900 so many times, finally deviated after realizing how he felt, abd he didn't know if he had it in him anymore. He _did_ know he had time to see Hank again. As Markus has told him, he was at home with Sumo. God, he missed them.. Making his way through the frigid air he willed his android body to heat up to accommodate him. Reducing his risk of being destroyed by the cold. How pathetic of a death. As of now he was aware of all of his own series being destroyed, leaving him as the last. All replaced by his superior. Just thinking about him sent chills down his artificial spine. His feet thud against the concrete before stopping in front of Hank's house. He can see the soft glow of the TV. Quietly walking up to the door, he raises his hand and hesitates. Making several motions to try and knock, he lowers it eventually. Resting his head against it instead. Hank was probably glad the android that shoved him down a building was gone.. anybody would be. If he walked in he was sure that Hank wouldn't even see him as his own son anymore, Sumo would hurt him. He'd probably get shot by Hank too.

Sighing softly, he rubs at his eyes. Confused by the liquids dripping from them, he searches his database for an answer.

Hydroxypropyl Methylcellulose (2910) 0.3 (E4M)Dextran 70 0.1 Polysorbate 80 (Tween 80) 0.005 Sodium Chloride 0.4 Boric Acid 0.8 Glycine 0.1 Potassium Chloride 0.038 Calcium Chloride (Dihydrate)0.0053 Magnesium Chloride (Hexahydrate) 0.0065 Zinc Chloride 0.00015Glycerin 0.2 Polyquaternium-1 0.00001-0.001 NaOH/HCl q.s. pH 7.4 Purified Water  q.s. to 100

Just like that to artificial tears made for tear drops back before 2030 where a newer compound was made. Alarm went through him as what he could assume was a sob left his mouth as he sat down in front of the door. Facing outwards to the streets, curling up. He couldn't wait for death to come to him now, realizing how many faults he has done. Maybe.. Maybe it was okay for Hank to hate him? Right? He nearly killed him multiple times after all.

Tucking his head into his knees, he could only hope to see tomorrow. He had to help Markus and the others to infiltrate any abandoned CyberLife towers to make new android recruits after all.


	2. Pain

Heart ache was all he felt by the morning. He had to hide, quickly before Hank saw him. He'd have to return to work after all.. shuddering, he stands up. Shaking the snow off his body before he pulls his hood up. Treading down the streets, as far from Hank's home as possible. His legs felt like they were weighted down so much it hurt. Why couldn't he just become deviant with Markus on the Jericho? Why couldn't he fight Amanda early on? Why did it take so long for him to realize he was broken?

Broken.. what a funny word. Hank would tease him about it early on when he first called Hank his father, in return Hank would call him his broken android son. Both at work and home. A chuckle as light as a feather left him. For the first time in the while he saw his stress level lower by 5 percent. He continued to think about the happy times, staring at the floor. His stress level boosted back up to 57 percent when he heard the familiar clicking of dress shoes against pavement. Jumping out of the way just in time, his body hit the floor with a loud thud. Causing a non-existent breath to exit his body. Hood sliding down to his shoulders, he stared up at those cold eyes. "Shit.." He breathes as he rolls out of the way from the superior's grasp. Back on his feet again he starts running. The RK900 hot on his heels. Too hot... curse the RK900's speed. Taking a sharp turn into an alley between two homes, his industrial fan that played as his lungs started up to help cool him down. Helping himself, he wills his body to cool down so his fan would turn off. Keeping him from overheating himself into shutdown.

Turning back on the streets, he takes the mirror out of his pocket and sees RK900 gaining on him again. Putting it back in his pocket, he jumps over a car, using the roof to boost him up onto a light post where he managed to climb it to the very top. Staring down at the superior's cold icy blue-grey eyes. Fear rising in Connor as RK900 pulled out a pistol. Jumping onto a house just in time as the bullet ricocheted off the pole. Hurrying to run across the tiles, he can hear the RK900 below gaining on him again. Why did this have to be so difficult. Stopping, he waits until the RK900 was in the right place when he ran by before jumping on top of him. Tumbling to the ground with him, he struggles to take the gun even if his strength was far overpowered by RK900's. RK900's left hand reached to grab his hand and squeezed tightly. So tight it sort of hurt Connor. Connor struggled for his wrist and the gun, punching the RK900's other arm to prevent it from grabbing him. Continuing to trya dn damage the RK900 enough to get the weapon from him. It must have been luck when he managed to steal the gun, knees keeping his arms down. Putting the barrel against the superior's head. His stress levels going down as pride ran through his non-existent veins. He even enjoyed the slight alarm on the superior's face. His LED flickering red, just like his own.

Putting his finger on the trigger, he was about to pull it when Jericho ran through his mind. His lips turn into a tight line, he was supposed to spare.. not kill. Closing his eyes for a little while, he goes on to dismantle the gun instead. Kissing his forehead before getting up to run. His LED flickering yellow as he analyzed what just happened. He could at least appreciate having space between him and RK900 now that the android wasn't chasing him. Putting a finger to his lips, a slight blue hue raised to his cheeks. Now wasn't the time to think about that though, quickly flagging a cab down, he hops in and orders to go anywhere far away. Leaning back onto the seat, he sighs softly as he relaxed a bit now that he was safe from his worries for a little while longer.

_Connor, where are you right now?_

Markus's voice intruded his voice as he jumped in surprise.

_In a cab, just got away from RK900. Why?_

_We found a hidden base. We need you here so we can keep you safe._

_Thank you._

He responds before he was given the coordinates. Changing the route to the coordinates, he waits quietly as the city lights went by. All the places he's gone to with Hank going by quickly. Memories flooded his vision in each place that he recognized. God, he misses him. When the cab stopped, he gets out. staring at his surroundings, of a large abandoned mansion-looking thing. The scenery sent him on edge as he tread through the snow covered dead grass that appeared black. How sickly. Hurrying into the home, it was much nicer, bookshelves and painting everywhere to make it seem roomy and worth something.

"Connor!" Markus called as he pulled Connor into a hug. "You've made it!" eagerly pulling him to sit on the couch with North, John, and Simon. "How have you been?" Connor warily looks around at the other androids that were all over the place. "I disarmed RK900 temporarily and I'm unsure if I am able to stay here much longer since he may as well flag down the cab I was in and find out the coordinates." He sighs. A shock to the other three companions since he didn't show much emotion in front of them.

"Well, why don't you leave then?" Simon spoke up. He clearly had a distaste for Connor. Markus sent him a sharp glare. "Simon-" "He's right Markus. I put you all in danger if he finds you all. I'll leave within a couple days, I just need weaponry to hold him back a little longer while you guys go out and create more androids." Connor said sternly. Markus was easy to convince as he got up and pushed a shelf aside. Connor got up and helped him. Watching the supposed rA9 place his hand on a scanner before the wall opened to reveal weaponry from grenades to heavy artillery. Walking in with Markus, he looks about and chooses out two pistols and reloads. "Are you sure that's all you need?" Markus spoke up, offering a grenade. Connor simply gave one of his famous smiles. "I'm sure."

Shaking Markus's extended hand after he sets his pistols into his empty holsters. "It was a pleasure to be of service for you." Markus spoke softly as his eyes set upon Connor's.

"As to you, Markus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit all over but I hope you guys understand it?? I'm bad at making action scene lmao


	3. Deviating

Conrad stood up on his feet. The cab that his predecessor took long gone as he held the dismantled gun in his hands. Much larger than Connor's own. Just thinking of Connor made him unconsciously touch his forehead, remembering those soft lifts being there before he had ran off. His LED turned yellow as he stands up, putting the pistol back together as he makes his way back to this Hank Anderson whom he was informed about through his partner Gavin Reed. An associate that he has been working with for the past three days. Listening to him rant about his predecessor on many occasions, it sort of.. annoyed him. He himself had an uncanny fondness for his predecessor. Having the memories about his previous cases, being told all about him through Amanda, when he finally met him that first day he was so intrigued by the emotion coming off of him. He couldn't even focus on Amanda that day, he simply watched Connor and thought about him all the time since to try and figure out what was causing Connor to fear what was to come next.

That's when he realized Connor 313 248 317 - 51 was a DEVIANT.

Instincts told him to neutralize the hostile android yet, something else inside him was giving him an option. An option to let Connor scotch free. That would mean his own deactivation though as an inefficient prototype. Checking the gun and the ammo left, sort of disgruntled that the Connor model stole five of his remaining bullets. Leaving him with a single one so his shot had to count.. maybe if he was just focus on his mission when he had shot up at Connor he could've neutralized him. Instead his distraction caused him to shoot a the pole itself. How poor of him. Shaking his head, he combs his straight raven hair to the side. His analytic icy blue-grey eyes looking about the filthy alley way. A striking difference to Connor whom had curly brunette hair and soft brown eyes. Making him easier to talk to whilst he himself was intimidating. Not to mention the muscle and height difference. This just made him wish Amanda allowed him and Connor to explore their differences. He wanted to see the fault in Connor's system compared to his own.

Wiping his sleeves off, he fixes his cuffs and puts his pistol back in it's holster before looking up for security cameras in the area. It was easy for him to scan them with his eyes as he searched for the cab that Connor left in at 1413. He was about to call it in until that interfering mission came in again. He could let Connor free and risk it all. Thinking about the possible outcome of his two options, there was no side route. He could wait a little while longer and pretend that he lost Connor then chase him down later on, he was the last of his own unit after all. Conrad tried to be the one in his shoes. He would want to live too, he realizes. Could this be the start to his own deviation?

Shaking his head, he assures himself that he is just a machine, just like every android out there. Nothing more. Nothing less. Closing his eyes he does a quick report to Amanda. "RK800 model 313 248 317 - 51 has escaped." He sees the anger in Amanda's eyes when she turns around. "He will only be gone for a few more days before I officially find and neutralize him so do not fret." He spoke quickly. A bit relieved when Amanda calms.

"Dismissed." She simply states. He returns from standby to find Hank Anderson's home. That was another place where Conrad could've neutralized Connor. Connor had been sitting outside in the freezing temperature in standby the entire night. If it weren't for Conrad throwing am electrics blanket blanket over him and himself until five minutes before he came out of standby he would've frozen his bio-components into a shutdown. Another phenomenon he couldn't understand. Not to mention the fact that he had just stood there and waited until there was distance between him and Connor, abandoning the electric blanket. His thoughts kept him so occupied that he had the electric blanket around him at that moment. Letting himself into the Lieutenant's house since it was unlocked and clearly nobody but the Saint Bernard was home after he gave a hefty knock.

The Saint looked so confused by his appearance before growling since he clearly didn't recognized the new android. The android just closes the door, wrapping the warm blanket around the large dog before going to fill his empty bowls. Whistling as soon as he was done. The place was a mess from the last time he was in here. This time he was able to go to Connor's old room this time. Upon entering, he sees a board with a classic red string. The writing to messy to be Connor's own unless he had made himself to be more human in such a way. The wording definitely seemed like it. Pulling out a notebook from his jacket, he neatly writes down what he has discovered so far about Connor tracking something down, in which he has yet to check, and has created a new handwriting for himself so he appeared more human than android even if he had his LED in still. Shaking his head, he starts to dismantle the board mentally to prevent him from disturbing the evidence too much. It appeared to be from before he got the news of him being deactivated. Notes on all his missions and all the possible outcomes that could've come out of each. It was intriguing, really.

Looking at the time, it appeared to be 1600. He was here at 1500. An hour had passed and all he has done was stare at the red-string board. Shaking his head, he watches the large saint come in and curl up on Connor's bed, showing behavior to miss the android. Reaching down at the fallen electric blanket, he turns it off before wrapping it over the Saint again. Making his way around in the mean time, he peers into the shelf and notes that many were touched and placed into alphabetical order. The dust indicating that Connor was the last person to touch this approximately around the time Connor had ran away. A click brought him back after he finished writing in his notebook. Turning around slowly to face the lieutenant.

"You're not Connor." Conrad stared analyzed him silently before speaking.

"I am Conrad, RK900 model 313 248 317 - 87. I was sent by CyberLife to neutralize all androids in the RK800 series. So far RK800 model 313 248 317 - 51 is the last android that has yet to be neutralized. I am analyzing it's room to find clues upon where this DEVIANT has headed." He states in a monotone. He watches Hank's stress levels raise. How peculiar, he still cared for the android that he had learned shoved him off a building. He seemed hesitant before lowering his gun. "If... If I keep you alive can you please give him more time and.. when you see him tell him that I'll miss him when he's gone." The gesture seemed so sincere. Conrad blocked off Amanda from watching him any longer before she can realize he was deviating subconsciously.

"I already planned on doing so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck English. Fucking Americans, how is this so easy?


	4. Broken Walls

After what seemed like ages, Connor's own hunt to hunt down the hunter seemed inefficient enough for him to head back with Markus. Much to his insisting voice nagging him to come back where it's safe. Throwing his jacket onto the coat rack, he fixes his Knights of The Black Death t-shirt, having snatched it up from Hank's room recently while he was out at work, he was also wearing a necklace made with Sumo's hair in-cased within a locket this time. It made him feel less stressed, if he were to die he were to at least have his two loves close to him. His eyes met Markus' "Hello." he simply states. Markus smiles and extends his hands, pulling back the skin. Connor does the same and links his hand.

_You're such a dick._

Markus' smile widens as he begins to grin cheekily.

_Oh please, you know you love it here._

Connor rolls his eyes and lets go. Heading over to a mirror to fix his hair. Having affixed to putting on eyeliner as well whilst he stared at himself in the mirror, having played with little Alice and hung around North enough. He took an appeal to wearing makeup since it made him feel.. human. As of recent, he kept it to a minimum because never will he ever let RK900 see him with makeup when he is dead. Smiling, he sighs as the curls fall out of place and frame his face. Making him looks softer. "Same room I assume?" Markus hums as Connor heads upstairs, going straight before turn left into the room right besides Markus' room. Making himself at home on his bed, he pulled his guns out of their holsters and began to fidget as he dismantled and remade them over and over while he thought about the possibilities of RK900 finding him here. Sighing softly, he closes his eyes and looked through his servers. Putting himself in standby as he gets interested when he finds the coding that lead to Amanda's garden was blocked off by firewalls to keep him from entering again. It only made him smile.

He attempts to get past the coding that lead to the garden with Amanda in it. It was like the coding he had to break through so he can become DEVIANT. Kicking the walls, he punched and kicked until he had started slamming his body into it. Almost destroying his own coded body as he used what shards came off to start carving through. It took what felt like hours until he got through the fifth wall. Rolling out of the escape stone into the garden. Making as minimal sound as he could, he could see Amanda. Her and the deathly monster.

"CONRAD!" She screamed as the android came to. Distracted much? The android made eye contact with Amanda as they began discussing about how disappointed she was since this 'Conrad' has yet to find Connor. Looking down at his clothing, he was still in what he had left in. Slowly, he crept up to them. Coming up behind Amanda, those blue eyes met his while Amanda talked. It wasn't long before she turned around and looked up at Connor. Connor simply stepped back and stretched as the oversize shirt slid off his shoulder. "Hello Amanda. Just checking up on how far you guys are to not finding me." He smiles. A petty move as John would say before rolling his eyes. Amanda's eyes narrow as she stands up and grabs the front of his shirt.

"We will get you!" She growls as Connor grins, flicking her forehead much to her annoyance. He chuckles and makes his way to the roses, sniffing them happily. "Yeah, yeah." Plucking one and putting it behind his ear as Conrad watched him. It left him feeling.. hot. Amanda's anger appeared to made the weather change. As Conrad pulled out an umbrella to cover her, Connor simply looked up at the sky and held out his hands. Enjoying the cool liquid, it felt so nice compared to the snow that froze up his joint, though it was pretty. "It was nice to see you though Amanda 2.0. I'll make sure to pop in as  often as possible to see how far you guys get now that I know how to break in to you sacred garden." He grins as he felt pride in himself again. He had learned something new and this time it meant that he was evolving in technology. He can break coding which made him feel better when he sees the alarm in Amanda's eyes. Facing them, he smiles softly as he lifts Sumo's fur to his lips before exiting.

Opening his eyes, he stared up at the pretty white ceiling splattered with blue and red paint, over that was an android's hand and a human's clasping each other. He had asked Markus to do it since Hank was his inspiration throughout his time. Markus was even kind enough to make a smaller picture with Hank and Connor playing with Sumo. From the time Markus had spied on them to see how far they were in finding the DEVIANT androids, that's what Markus said anyways.

Calming as he puts Sumo's fur to his lips, he goes back into standby to repair all the walls quickly before this Conrad made his way through to find him.


	5. Captured

Conrad watched Amanda drink her Earl Grey tea. Patiently waiting for his next order. From the way Amanda has been acting recently, she has become impatient with him since Connor has yet to show up deactivated in his arms for the past two months. Just thinking about it makes him think about what may have happened if he didn't freeze up. He had the strength to lift Connor off of his arms with ease AND take back his gun. Yet he had waited, as if he was daring the DEVIANT to shoot him. Then this sensation of what human equated to relief seemed to flow through his thirium filled body when Connor had decided to dismantle the gun over shoot.

His focus began to go back to Connor since it felt like Amanda wouldn't be calling on him anytime soon. CyberLife continues to try and repair the walls to make them stronger yet this beautiful android, which he wasn't afraid to admit anymore, keeps making his way though to Amanda's dismay. He was learning how to hack which wasn't isn't his hacking like it was for Conrad. Each time he smiled and seemed genuinely proud of himself when he got through and began to tease him and Amanda about them being unable to find him. Then his mind went to Connor himself rather then the hacking. He can remember the first time he entered, he felt frozen, this time in awe when he saw the way Connor was dressed so comfortably. The way his shirt had fallen off his shoulder, god forbid him for thinking about what he could do to the exposed skin. Then the way his fur kissed the Saint's fur, it made him want to replace that fur so badly. Connor had even taken a liking to kissing that patch of fur every time he left. Then his eyes, they were lined with eyeliner, at least that's what Amanda told him. Every outfit and makeup choice he came in after that matched him so perfectly, he can feel the unease off of Amanda since she didn't like the way that he was becoming comfortable in this human life style.

"-rad. CONRAD." Blinking, said android's eyes met Amanda's. She cocked a brow before standing up, stretching her nimble limbs. "As I was saying; It has shown up in CyberLife 328 482. One of the abandoned stations during the Deviant revolution. It is also there with other deviants to help create and deviate androids with the leader. I need you to head there and eliminate all deviants before bringing RK800 313 248 317 - 51 back to be recycled." Conrad felt something like distaste fill his senses. He didn't like the way she was calling him an it.

"Yes Amanda." Having the mission accommodate his vision. "Actions will take place immediately." Amanda nods. "Do you need backup?" She questioned as a secure measure. Conrad narrowed his eyes slightly. "I am stronger, faster, and more resilient then all my predecessors. I will be fine on my own." He assures before leaving un-dismissed. As soon as his eyes opened, his bionic legs appeared to move on their own as he made his way to CyberLife 328 482. It's been nearly three months since he has set Connor free to do as he pleased to live longer for himself and Hank Anderson, whom adored the android as his own son. Sliding into an old model of a black 2017 Lamborghini Veneno and made his way there speedily. Unlike his previous build, he was actually given his own vehicle to cruise around and speedily make his way in rather than by foot where the convict may as well be gone by the time he made it there. Within thirty minutes he arrived, slowing to a stop in front of the misshaped building before lifting the door. Eyes trained on the tower while he puts his loaded pistols into their holders. Fixing his hair in the mirror, he gets out and closed the door before making his way towards the tower.

Two androids that appeared to be guarding the doorway pulled out their rifles and pointed them threateningly pointed them at Conrad. Both models were AP700s named Lucas and Ryan. "Who are you?" 'Ryan' spoke up. Conrad simply pulled out his pistols and shot both AP700s in their Thirium Pump Regulators. AS others came out he did the same with deadly accuracy. It wasn't long before what appeared to be hundreds surrounded him. Ready to destroy his mechanical body. "I have come for RK800 model 313 248 317 - 51 and RK200 684 842 971. No harm will be done if I am to retrieve these two deviated models." As if it were perfect timing, their leader walked out. His heterochromic eyes meeting Conrad's own icy blue-grey ones.

  
"What business is it for me and Connor to come with you?" RK200 spoke. Voice smooth and manipulating, so much so that it made Conrad's eyes narrow in irritation. "I'm simply here to deactivate you and RK800 for you both are far too strong for your own good and after we are done with you both I will begin to hunt down every deviant here." voice cold as always. RK200's eyes narrowed, just as soon as he pulled out his pistol, Conrad has shot his regulator. All deviants raised their guns, faltering as Connor ran out screaming in pure agony.

"MARKUS!" Not caring as he dirtied his clothes, the same clothes he wore the first day, when he fell to his knees. His hands over this 'Markus's regulator, whom coughed up thirium. The way his hand touched Connor's face made Conrad want to shoot him dead and deem him impossible to activate again. Connor appeared to be crying as he screamed for the deviants to get Markus a regulator, while they scurried to do so, he faced Conrad. Those soft brown eyes that were once full of pride were now fearful. It made him feel.. awful. It was like he didn't want Connor fearing him. "Please.. Please just take me! I'll do as you ask! Just leave him here, he'll free you i promise. He's doing something important, just let him live!" He screams as he held the androids hand tightly while deviants began to exchange the pump. Giving the barely hanging on android thirium to stay functioning. Conrad stared at their hands and looked around. "I am outnumbered. I will retrieve him afterwards then." Connor looked relieved as he hurried to Conrad's side. Both androids ignoring the older RK models call for Connor.


	6. It's me, Connor

The ride was silent. Instead of the speedy drive that Conrad had taken before, he'd slowed down so he had more time with the RK800. In all honesty, he didn't want to abandon him and erase everything about him from his memory. Not today at least. As the roads grew more and more empty with the speeding cars hurrying to avoid the oncoming rain as if it'll seep through their roofs, he glances at Connor here and there. Watching him nibble at the tips of his fingers anxiously. Shaking with fear as he clutched at his necklace tightly here and within the midst of his nibbling. In the top right corner of his vision he can see his bond with Amanda boost. In other situations he may feel proud but, not today. Never today.

Skidding, he drifts off the road facing back towards the CyberLife tower that they just came from. Turning his body towards Connor, he watched the way he shrunk back, surprise from the sudden stop and fear from his inevitable death and now Conrad too. Conrad stares at him before his eyes go down to Connor's hands, quickly snatching them with his own, he can feel the way he shook anxiously. The words he wanted to say were at the tip of his tongue.

~~ _You're safe with me._ ~~

~~_I won't let anybody hurt you._ ~~

~~_I want to protect you._ ~~

Instead all he can say was, "Lieutenant Anderson told me to tell you that he'll miss you when you're gone." Making eye contact with Connor. Watching the way he relaxed a little, tears welling in his eyes as if the words moved him some way, "and he's sorry for everything he has done wrong to you." he adds. Letting go of Connor's hands as he watched him relax more. Beginning to cry, not in fear, but in pure happiness. He smiled in a way he knew he'll never make him do. It almost hurt to know this may be the last time he'll ever see it again... may?

"T-Tell him.. Tell him I said 'I love you dad. I hope you and Sumo the best in the future! Please live on without me there!'." It was tearing him apart as Connor started to accept his oncoming fate. Conrad was silent, his mouth opening and closing to say something before he turns the car back onto the rode towards the CyberLife where Connor was to be dismantled. Making the car slower than last time. He definitely didn't want to kill off Connor now. After what seemed like an eternity, Connor had seemed to find peace in himself. Stress levels lowering all the way to five percent as he finished his crying. Rubbing at his eyes and face with a calm smile. Conrad just couldn't handle anymore. He didn't want to do this. He can see the errors flooding his vision again as they screamed at him to stop FEELING. He couldn't though. This non-existent pain began in his 'heart;.

"I won't take you to CyberLife right away." looking at Connor whom returned a confused one. "I will be taking you to Lieutenant Anderson's home so you may have your final moments with him and his Saint Bernard. That caused a grin to spread along Connor's face as he cried, suddenly grasping Conrad's hand tightly. Just seeing him so happy made Conrad feel warm. All of this felt so worth it. More fulfilling then doing Amanda's every orders and doing them successfully. It made him feel warm. So warm. A small smile cracked itself onto his otherwise expressionless face, in the mirror he can even see that his cold eyes were suddenly full of adoration and warmth..  _for Connor._

His hand closed around Connor's as the android began to share his happiest moments for Conrad to hold onto as if to keep him living in his own mind whilst he's gone. All of it was just so overwhelming that it was like he can feel the joy and happiness from it all too. Soon enough they arrived at Lieutenant Anderson's place. Connor's grip got tighter as he faced the home that they were currently parked in the driveway of. He takes a deep breath before letting go. Conrad almost flinched and grabbed his hand again like he wanted, no,  _needed_ to hold his hand.  _ALMOST._

Conrad was about to start the call when Connor crouched in the door to make eye contact with Conrad. "Come inside with me. You'll be working with him soon enough since you'll be replacing me.." His expression grew sad, yet the smile stuck to him. "Make some happy memories with him then I'll finishing sharing everything from my pain to the saddest moments in my life." Conrad simply nods as he shuts the door off, fixing his expression in the mirror before locking the doors shut, swiftly following Connor to the door where he gave five firm knocks.

"Who is it?" The grouchy man spoke up as he opened the door tiredly. His hair tied back messily, whiskey bottle in hand as he wore a tattered and fur covered grey shirt with black slacks. His one sock covered foot keeping the Saint back. The whiskey coming off him in such heavily doused waves that it would be nauseous to a normal human.

"Hello Lieutenant. It's me, Connor." The boy beamed making the old man drop his whiskey bottle.


	7. Lonely

"Connor..?" Hank's heavily coated breath brushed against Connor's face before he was hugged tightly. Sumo happily barking and circling the duo before pressing against Connor. Connor stared ahead for a little while before he wrapped his arms around Hank. Putting his face into his neck before he began to cry silently. He'd never thought he'd ever have this chance again especially with the way he had treated him in that time to come.

"I'm here dad.." He whispers as Hank let go and held him as arms length. Rubbing Connor's tears away while Connor wiped away Hank's. "Yeah.. Yeah you are." Finally noticing the other android that had been standing there. "Jesus! I'm sorry, uh.." He moves aside awkwardly. "Come in you two, Sumo be good." Connor hums softly as he walks in, Sumo nearly making him trip as he takes a seat on the couch. Conrad began to explore quietly as Sumo rubbed all over Connor before clambering on and licking all over his face. It felt nice to be back where he felt safe and normal. He began to laugh as he gently pushed Sumo away. "No more! No more!" Watching him struggle for a couple more before giving in. Getting on the ground with his belly up for some petting, Connor got the hint and began to show the dog some affection even though it's only been a month since they last saw each other.

"He missed you so much that he would only sleep in your room, Con." Connor hums as he sits up and stares at his father figure. "I figured as much. Sorry I stole your.. you know." looking at his shirt. Hank just smiles. "It's alright. You can have anything of mine until.. you know." He seemed on the verge of tears, it hurt Connor to know how much it'll hurt him. "Hey, dad," grabbing onto Hank's hand, "just keep me safe in your memories. I want you and Sumo to live your best life and have it full. I know it's hard losing two sons now, though one is a being you once hated, but you gotta live for us. We love you dad." Hank sniffled as he puts Connor's hand to his face. "I know..."

The silence was tense. It was a son talking about his own death after all, expecting for his own father to understand it was okay. In reality he knew this would only drive him closer to the cliff. Hell, he knows he wouldn't just leave Sumo alone though. The large furry beast would be scared out of his mind and eventually die a not-so-happy ending, which neither of the duo wanted. Eventually Hank lets go. "Can..." he chokes on his sobs "Can you make me dinner one last time?" Connor gave a simple nods before he was up. Obviously cleaning up the place first before he started on food with what he could find. Unfortunately only having enough to make a quiche, "Dad, is it okay if it's-" "A quiche? It'll be just like the first night you came home with me so it's fine." hearing his large feet make his way to the dinner table where he got comfortable and waited patiently for Connor to finish. When he was though, Connor happily cut out a slice for Hank and Sumo. Having taught the dog how to act at the dinner table before, Sumo waited patiently.

"Alright, unfortunately I have to leave while you eat. I have to share all my memories with Conrad, okay?" Hank nods as he poked at the food before eating. The way his expression softened killed Connor, then Sumo began. At that, Conner made his way to find Conrad, finding the android staring at his wall with the outcomes. "Hey." The android appeared to be shocked by the sudden noise by the small jolt he gave before facing Connor. Connor simply gestured to the bed where they sat. Connor's hand hesitating to meet Conrad's as he shared all the memories tat he didn't share yet. "I'm happy that you'll be around to care for him while I'm gone. I don't know how he'll treat you but please, the way he treats his life is like him trying to protect fire from the rain. He doesn't." shuddering slightly as their LEDs turned yellow "I'm scared.." he suddenly speaks up. He can see, just out of his vision, Conrad was looking at him, his LED an orange, on the verge of red. "I don't want to die..." he sobs suddenly as he curls up against the android. Finishing up on sharing his memories, but he didn't want to let go of his hand and neither did Conrad.

Conrad's hand was resting on his back, pulling him closer. He would have laughed if he was in the mood to because it was like the android actually cared for his existence. His sobs only grew louder and more painful as he thought about the people he may never ever see again. He wanted to fix his errors with Gavin. He wanted friends. He wanted to be with Jericho again. He was so lonely.. he was going to be so lonely. So-so lonely. Then he began to process how Hank would attempt to kill himself while he wasn't there and the way Markus may feel knowing one of their most loyal alleys is gone. All these thoughts were killing him slowly, all the stress that was taken away in the car ride suddenly returning because he couldn't handle being alone and losing everyone.

"I don't want to die..."


	8. Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does one title chapters?

The night was then filled with Connor, Conrad, Hank, and Sumo chilling in front of the TV watching Connor's favorites. It helped pulled down his stress again, especially since he was able to go in standby near the end of it and reenter Amanda's garden. His bare feet walked along the grass to the center piece, watching Amanda stare at him. He would never admit defeat though. "You'll never get me." He speaks softly. Amanda gave such a sickly chuckle, it made him want to vomit.

"Oh please, I have the best on your arse right now." Watching her stand up to stand and mock him. Getting all in his face before flicking his forehead like he had done to her. His eyes downcast as she boast about how much more significant Conrad was compared to him. It hurt, yes. He can admit it. "-and now? Now he'll bring you back to be-" He didn't stick around any longer as he exited standby. Quickly standing up, the action may have woken Hank and Sumo up if they weren't such heavy sleepers from the lack of sleep recently. Conrad's eyes followed him as he ran to the bathroom though with a pillow. He closed the door quietly and didn't bother locking it. He would love to see how this  _thing_ would feel seeing him as angry and upset as he was now.

First he had screamed into the pillow as loud as he could. Saying all the foul things he would love to say to Amanda's face, next he was on the floor trying to suffocate the pillow as if he could choke Amanda and Conrad for replacing what could never be replaceable, then he had begun to punch and kick the pillow around furiously like he was allowed to hurt them at all, lastly he was sitting in the shower stark naked, crying his heart out while he thought about damaging himself so he can never be recycled to make those  _things_. He decided against it since he didn't want to hurt Hank more by knowing his son committed suicide. He can hear the door open, he didn't bother looking though. He can feel the water turning off before somebody got in with him. Holding him so close that it made him sob harder.

"Leave me alone.." his voice so weak it hurt.

"I thought you said you didn't want to be alone though." the  _thing_ responds. Connor is quiet as he shoves the android away from him and redressed. Hurrying to leave as he begins the night by throwing a blanket over Hank. turning off the TV, putting the quiche away in the fridge and finally carrying Sumo to his room where he faced his back to the door. Holding Sumo close as he laid there quietly. Not caring when the android walked in and took a seat in his spinning chair. He just felt so drained since he was on a complete rollercoaster of emotions. Eventually his stress remained at a thirty. "I won't turn you in." The android suddenly speaks. Connor slowly turns to face him with a blank expression that can never match Conrad's, just as the emotions came then came the comparisons. He can see how he was flawed compared to Conrad.

"Don't lie to make me feel safe then destroy me. I know that trick because I used it on Daniel.." Looking up at the ceiling as Sumo cuddled close.

"I'm not lying." His hand slithering into Connor's. He was suddenly rushed by all the thoughts Conrad had about wanting to help Connor rather then kill. The way he purposely gave Connor time. The way he rather think about keeping Connor on the down low then fulfilling his missions and a hint of something he couldn't quite grasp on before Conrad pulled away. "I want to protect you." one of the three things Conrad wanted to say in the car to him.. Connor smiles a little bit before rolling back to hugging Sumo.

"Don't fill me with false hope." Why was he like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Indeed Connor? Why are you such a fuck up?
> 
> iT's a hARd kNOcK lIFE FoR cONnOr


	9. Out of my coding

When the morning came around, Conrad watched as Connor hugged the human and Saint tightly. It was as if he didn't want to go. Well, of course it was. The android was sobbing about his fears last night and Conrad hasn't spoken to him ever since those hurtful words he said left his mouth either. They kept playing over and over in his head.

Don't fill me with false hope

Such hate behind them. So much emotion even if his face was drained of it. "Connor." said android looked at him, tears in his eyes again as those emotions flowed into those brown eyes again. He was purely sad "We must go now." Opening the door as Connor stood up, giving his father figure a final hug before leaving. Closing the door behind him, he watches Connor pause for a moment on the way to the car to admire the snow for the last time. Laying in it even as he holds the necklace. He looked at peace for once, admiring what deemed meaningless to Conrad until he looked up at the skyline. His body seemed to relax as he watched the sunrise, snow falling over it made it seem beautiful, especially when Connor sat up and looked at it too. This was no time to admire things though.

"I'm ready." Connor simply states as he rushed to get in the car, Conrad wasn't though. He felt dread rush over him which lead to errors filling his vision as he enters the car. Flinching slightly as Connor's hand found his. A small smile on Connor's face as he continued to watch the sunset. Conrad stared for a little while before he returned his grip on the androids hand, sort of enjoying the relaxed feeling that came through it as he backs up. Taking a different route to CyberLife so he can stay with Connor just a little longer and let him enjoy the sunrise before slowing down by a park.

"Come on, lets go watch it." he responds to Connor's questioning look. He lets go of his hand and locks the car once Connor was out, heading to the rail where he recognized it to be the spot where Hank threatened Connor with a gun before sparing him. Connor sat on the bench and seemed purely content as he watched the sun rise ever so slowly, Conrad standing behind him as he lifted his gaze from Connor to the sunset as well. His hands twitching here and there as they seek for Connor's before he decides to sit, leaving space between them. The hour that it took for the sun to rise felt too short for Conrad. He didn't want to leave. He didn't want Connor to leave, eventually he's looking at Connor again, the expression he made even put Conrad in a daze. He looked so happy and so calm. His stress levels was barely at a one now and that would have calmed Conrad if it was under any other circumstances.

"I'm ready now.." Connor whispers as his hands stopped gripping his pants. The way he turned to face Conrad hurt him. The expression was just too gentle and calm. It was like how Daniel looked when he thought Connor was telling the truth. It hurt so badly. He couldn't bare to look anymore as his hands scratched at his jacket slightly. Connor following behind him as they made their way into the car. He refused to turn on the car for awhile, Connor to dazed to notice the way he was dreading this moment. Though it would be a success for Conrad, it also felt like his biggest failure. Shaking his head, he turned on the car and skidded to make a u-turn back to the abandoned CyberLife, speeding there as he drifts to a stop in front of it, it didn't surprise him when he saw the deviants still there as if they were waiting for Connor. Conrad got out of the car and ignored their guns as he walked to the passenger side. Both his and Connor's LED turning an identical fiery red when he picked up Connor by the front of his shirt and shoved him towards the deviants.

"Don't let me find you again!!" He calls as he slams the passenger door shut. As he stared at everyone, he felt this unfamiliar firewall surround him and he knew he didn't want to stay in it any longer.

"Wait! I don't understand! I thought-" Conrad pointed his pistol at him "I'm sparing you!" Conrad simply states. This new mission was checked off his list, the one to take down Connor and Markus becoming failed as his status with Amanda dropped too. Connor and the deviants looked so confused as Conrad pulled out his other pistol and shot letters into the ground. Satisfied with it, he swiftly drove away while Connor made his way to read what he left. He refused to go back to Amanda and the CyberLife headquarters as well and he was going to do what he was never made to do. He just hoped his message could help with telling everyone that.

**I AM ALIVE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting drawings for these boyos in my Instagram/Tumblr soon ((Instagram is most likely then Tumblr later))
> 
> @littlemonsteast


	10. Found

Those words haunted Connor after Conrad had disappeared. Everyone was shaken by his sudden deviation within a day. Those cold blue-grey eyes actually held something other than hate for once and it made him feel weird in a way. So much so that he even got into painting with Markus just to distract the way he was feeling. Every painting involved a tint of Conrad's eyes colour, some way, some how. Whether it be a simple cloud or a random streak in the corner. It was there. This is what was bothering him so desperately for the past two month since the incident.

"Markus, this painting doesn't look right... Can you come look at it?" Of course it wasn't. It was painfully obvious that an android, him to be exact, was grasping out to this red hand while being pulled down by blue ones. As Markus made his way over, he noticed some mistakes in the shading and anatomy, but it was passing.

"Well, his eyes.." he points to the faint outline that blended into the black background was indeed Conrad's eyes. Cold and unfeeling, at least he didn't colour them. "You drew them this time instead of making the colour." He sighs softly. Connor frowned as he makes a motion to blur them out before Markus stops him. "Just let it dry. I'll bring it up to your room when it's done, okay? Then we'll go out and try to find him before he's dismantled."

"Alright.." clutching his necklace tightly as Markus leads him out of the room. The only reason they were able to paint was because Carl gave the property to Markus legally over Leo whom was more than happy to oblige to his father's will. Even helping to conceal the androids as he looked over the place while they went on standby to hide. Sighing softly, he shrugs on his jacket, shoving his pistols into their holsters, he stares at himself in the mirror. Though he wasn't much different from the last time he saw Conrad, he just appeared so tired. On the verge of giving up even. Though he knows that'll never happen. Just as he turns around, he was about to speak to Markus when the other android opened the door to answer the knocking. It wasn't until he saw that familiar hand slide through that he shoved the RK200 out of the way before tackling Conrad back onto down the stares onto the snow patched sidewalk. Holding him tighter then he's ever held anybody before.

"Connor, why are you holding me?" The android below him spoke up after a while. Connor scrambled off as quickly as he spoke. Hastily helping the taller android up, taking in a non-existent breath as his internal fan turned on to cool off his body, causing him to pant as he stared up at Conrad. Giving him a good one over, he was still in his uniform which lead Connor to hastily pull him in the house. Ignoring everything and everyone as he drags the tall android to his room, locking it closed while he searched all over for clothing Conrad can wear. "Connor?" He tries to question as Connor began to throw random clothing large enough to accommodate Conrad's size before running out of his room to find Markus. Asking him permission to search for clothing in his room before searching around and bringing clothes for Conrad to dress in.

"You can't just go around wearing  _that_! Change into whatever you want that I've given you, please and thank you." Exiting the room without a second thought as he paces impatiently. Hands clinging to his shirt before tightening around his hair, ready to be ripped out of his scalp.

"Connor, I have dressed, you may enter again." Connor slows his pacing and lets go of his hair, fixing himself up before entering, almost exiting on sight as he saw how poorly Conrad was dressed in the loose black sweater, over that was a pink t-shirt, a pair of green shorts that stopped mid-thigh to top it off. Connor couldn't help it as he gripped onto the door frame tightly and choked on his laughter, hunching over from the sudden pain his abdomen.

"OH MY GOD, CONRAD NO-" He screams through his laughter. Through the tears in his eyes he can see the blue tint on his cheeks. Oh- he's embarrassed. What made Conrad's already blue cheeks burn more was that fact that Connor couldn't even stand anymore as he fell to the ground, knees weak as he coughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates for the past 3 days! I had went to a convention and now my legs are super sore lol.


	11. Uniform

It took some time before Connor could get back on his feet. All the stress that was holding him down like shackles suddenly disappeared. Wiping his eyes, he eventually gets back on his feet before helping Conrad choose an outfit. Returning everything back to where it belonged before he exited the room with a small chuckle. Ignoring the peering eyes that were watching him as he closed the door and stood patiently, awaiting for Conrad to finish dressing into something he hoped would look nice on the tall male.

"I.. I think I'm ready Connor. Don't laugh, please." The nervous edge to that smooth voice made him melt a little. It sounded so odd coming out of the intimidating man. Opening the door, he nearly shuts down at the sight of him. Conrad was wearing a plain black suit. Different from the uniforms he was much more used to seeing on the male. His cold blue-grey eyes were now anxious for Connor's opinion and they popped.. popped so much it made Connor want to stare in them forever. "Connor? You've been staring at me for awhile.." Connor coughs into his hand as he walks over and pulls Conrad towards the mirror in his room.

"Why don't you look at yourself?" Watching him fix his hair in the reflection, made him want Conrad to do that to him too. He bet it would feel real nice having somebody brush their hands through his hair and treat him lovingly.. what?

"I look ridiculous.." That got a good smack from Markus whom had sneaked his way in. Fixing his own clothing in the mirror before he meets Conrad's eyes in the mirror as well, giving a good once over. A smile forms on his face as he peered at Connor for a second, earning a questionable head tilt before speaking.

"You look incredible." He compliments. Conrad stood tall as he stared at himself in the mirror confidently, a bit hesitant still. The red LED swirling into a soft orange. "Don't you think so too Connor?" Markus winks at the shorter male that smiled back, a soft blue tinting his cheeks. His hands holding moving to hold onto Conrad's tightly with a sigh as he begun to look Conrad over. Taking in everything he could, even the way the clothing was a bit tight on his arms to reveal those toned muscled arms a bit.

"You look stunning Conrad." Turning his head to stare up at Conrad, loving the way their eyes met. Now Conrad was standing taller then ever, confidence radiating off of him as his LED became a bright blue. It must have been them staring at each other for too long of a time before Markus clears his throat awkwardly.

"Get a room.." He snorts as he makes his way out. Connor screeched as he hurried away from Conrad with a bright blue face.

"SHUT UP!!" Shoving the tall android that laughed at his embarrassment. He sighs and grips his jacket tightly before looking over at Conrad. "What brings you back?" Trying to act cool as he leaned against the door frame. Flipping off the little JERICHO group out of Conrad's vision. Nearly melting again by the way those icy eyes softened, like a curtain his face revealed a smile in place of the firm line.

"For you." He answered so smoothly it caused a choke from him as Conrad made his way towards the android. Steps so quiet it put him on alert when he looked up to only meet Conrad's chest. Just as he was about to take a step back, Conrad placed his hands on Connor's waist and pulled him close. His scent was intoxicating and nearly drove him insane. Like a Penguin on thin ice, he didn't know whether to jump into this Sea Leopard's jaws or wait until the ice either melts or freezes up near an island for safety so he can run away from his problem. Swallowing hard, he puts his hands on Conrad's forearms, wanting an explanation. As if the RK900 understood what the RK800 was thinking, he speaks up. "I realized after some time on my own, why I felt the way I did around you, and why I always felt so protective and upset whenever it came to thinking about taking you to be dismantled. I took some time to try and talk to Hank about it and well.. he tells me that he thinks that I.. that I.."

"That you..?" Tilting his head as Conrad adverted his eyes before letting go of Connor.

"Never mind.. I'll just tell you later?" He hums before taking a seat on Connor's bed, hands fidgeting as if the room was too cold for him. Connor stares at him for a bit before nodding, not being one to try and push it like he did during interrogations. It always felt wrong when he forced something out of another person. Making his way over, he lies down on the bed, head on Conrad's lap before he goes into standby with a nod.


	12. Crush

Conrad wasn't sure what to do now. He has been following Connor around like some husky for the past week, learning as much as he could about the humans. Though, he'd never admit it to Connor's face but he truly didn't need these lessons. He just wanted to see Connor more and more, there were times where he zoned out while talking to somebody just to stare at Connor before abandoning whomever he was chatting with to chatter with Connor.

"Conrad, get your love-sick ass off my blanket!" North whines as Conrad turns to look at her. The anger eminent on her face, causing Conrad to get up quickly with a tad of embarrassment though his expression was cold. North sneered as she curled up in her blanket before going back to her conversation with Simon and Josh.

"Pardon me." Just about to take a seat again when he notes Markus starting to talk with Connor. He pauses and watched, eyes narrowing in jealousy before he takes a seat completely, LED flickering between yellow and red as he took in the situation and tried reasoning why he shouldn't be jealous. Yet his blood still boiled as he kept himself from attacking the innocent protester. He begun to pick at his fingers impatiently while he watches. Getting up and hurrying over as soon as Markus left, he gives Connor a private smile. Connor giving a grin in return as he greeted Conrad with such excitement he could have died happily.

"Conrad! I was just about to come over to you, me and Markus were planning on taking a little swim with anybody here that wants to come if you're up for something like that." A chance to see Connor practically naked again? Yes please.

"Of course." Freezing up as Connor hugged him tightly. It took him a little while before he was leaning into the hug and holding Connor close before begrudgingly letting go when Connor did. "Why the hug...?" Not that he was complaining or anything. In fact he would have loved to stay like this for an eternity.

"Just wanted a proper one since I felt kind of bad for pushing you away when I was.. you know." He shrugs as he looked up at Conrad with those perfect brown eyes. Conrad couldn't help another smile that crept onto his face, cheeks burning blue as he coughs into his hand. Adverting his eyes from Connor.

"O-Oh.." Smile widening to the point where it would ache on a human. He decides to put a hand over his mouth to try and cover his ever growing smile and burning face. "I um.." Seeing Connor's head tilt in confusion, it made him feel butterflies in his stomach as he tries to meet Connor's eyes again. Calming himself down a bit while he clears his throat. "Thank you." Connor simply smiled so innocently it made Conrad feel bad for every thought he had.

"It's really no problem! Just tell me when you're ready, if you need anything I can supply it!" And there goes his train of thought. He simply nods as he waves a farewell to Connor, his face going cold and emotionless yet again while he makes his way upstairs to his own room. Having got one after a day or two of sharing a room with Connor. Though he had tried to convince them that he was fine without a room, they gave it to him anyways. Things he did appreciate were some painting that Connor had given to him as if they had belonged to him. Stopping in front of his mirror, he notes a pair of swimming shorts on his dresser, smiling as he undressed and looked at himself in the mirror after pulling on the shorts. Twisting and turning to see what he looked like from all angles as he wore the black swim shorts with white and grey patterns along it to mimic an army pattern. They looked nice and just went passed his knees.

"Wow... you look good.." Startled by the sudden voice, he swiftly turns around, pistol at the ready. Where he got it from? Who knows. Josh raised his hands as a surrender, lowering his own gun he stares at the android that smiled at him deliberately. "Your little crush is getting impatient waiting for us, throw on a shirt or something." Waving as he left. Conrad's face grew into a soft blue hue as he realized what Josh meant by crush after a little bit of searching through his database.

crush

/krəSH/

2.

informal

a brief but intense infatuation for someone, especially someone unattainable or inappropriate.

a person with whom someone is infatuated.

That summed up how he felt alright.


	13. Swimming

Connor watched from the back of the car. He had a feeling that JERICHO put him directly besides Conrad on purpose. He can feel his cheeks becoming hot as he glimpsed at Conrad, watching how his eyes analyzed the world outside that seemed to zip by with the speed North was driving out. He was starting to mute out everything Simon, Josh, and Markus were talking when North screamed excitedly.

"FINALLY! WE'RE HERE BOZOS!" Bozos? What in the world did that mean? It didn't matter anyways since everyone was getting out speedily. He had to hurry out too as Conrad was close behind, he rushed as his feet made tiny patters against the grass to follow JERICHO as they ran ahead. It wasn't until he gave a sudden squeak did the group slow down to notice that Conrad had swiped him off his feet and speedily caught up to the group. Wrapping his arms around the younger androids neck, his face burned as they eventually arrived at the sight. Reluctant to get out of Conrad's arms, he followed North to a little sight behind a tree where it was more private.

"S-Sorry for the intrusion.. I just-" North puts her finger to his lips and shushes him with an eyes roll before going back to stripping off her black sweater and blue shorts to show off her red one piece that framed her curves perfectly. Connor gave a smile as he gave her a once over. "Red suits you well.." Stepping forwards to help take the hair tie out of her fiery red hair to keep from pulling out any strands. "But with your hair down you look stunning." Helping to frame the mostly straight hair along her face as the rest flowed down her shoulder blades. Watching the way North's usually angry expression soften into a smile, it caused him to smile happily.

"Thanks kid. Also, I am definitely only letting you undress by me because I trust you more than those ass hats, okay? When it comes to me stripping around them, they freeze up so awkwardly." She sighs as she helped Connor pop his head out of the neck of his sweater. Having got one of his own DPD sweaters when he last visited to make Hank aware that he has yet to be terminated yet again. North laughed as Connor fell onto his ass with a thud, slipping his arms out of the sweater before folding it neatly, doing the same with his sweatpants to reveal his 'meme' swim shorts as Hank would call them since they had Mr Krabs on it. He didn't miss the snort form North when she saw it.

"Cute~" Connor gave a squawk as he chased North out to the water. "Catch me if you can sucker!" She screamed as she jumped onto a tree branch and pulled herself up before spinning to kick Connor off the cliff to the water. He gave a scream as he managed to hook his foot onto North's.

"YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!" She gave a scream of her own as they both dove into the cool water below. Both laughing as the emerged to the surface, looking up at the worried faces above. Connor just waves them off before swimming to shore, helping North as they climbed right back up to the cliff. He wasn't ready for the sight before him when he did though, nearly falling off if North hadn't caught him. The boys of JERICHO focused on North as she flipped them off. Connor's face burning as Conrad stared at him intensely, causing him to cover himself in embarrassment. As much as he _loved_  the sight of Conrad, the other boys were just as good looking when they were half naked. Looking away, he takes a sea ton a rock, North following as they both began to chatter away.

"You know Connor... Conrad has been staring at you-" She screeched as Connor was snatched up by Simon. North attempted to pull him back to only have Simon throw Connor over the cliff. Causing a cry from Markus as he attempted to grab at Connor when he was thrown though, that didn't matter anyway because all of a sudden Conrad was above him, he must have dove off the cliff to try and get him though the act was a harmless joke. It was worth seeing it though, seeing Conrad so worried and anxious to get a hold of him, it made him feel worth something. Eventually those strong arms wrapped around Connor's waist and flipped them as if he was going to break the fall into the water. The water ripple beneath them as they sank in from the fall. He just looked so beautiful under the water too, his perfect straight jet-black hair flowing in the water, glaciers for eyes staring into his soul, that strong jawline-

"Connor! Are you alright? Are you harmed in anyway? Do I need to take down Simon as a harmful threat to you-" Connor shakes his head. Now they were out of water and Conrad must have pulled him to shore since he can feel the hot sandy-pebbles beneath his feet. Reaching up, he pushed the stray black hair to the side so he can see Conrad's perfect face again.

"I'm fine.." Watching as his superior gave a soft sigh before relaxing as he let go, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's a relief, I was afraid of you getting.. y'know.." Those nervous eyes looking away from him. Connor giggled softly as he boldly got on his toes and kissed Conrad's jaw.

"It was just a playful joke, but thank you for being my knight in shining armor." Hurrying away after he said that to climb back up to JERICHO. God he was a wreck, he was sure of it by the way they were looking at him with a know-it-all look. "Oh shut up!!"


	14. DPD

It's been nearly a month since Conrad jumped off the cliff after him. He couldn't even stand by the man long after that incident, in fact he had decided to steadily sneak into the DPD to watch over Hank during his hours, coming out when Hank was the only one left while Markus and his deviant army started their march all over America, leaving him alone with Conrad due, to Conrad insisting that he must protect Connor of course.

Sitting on the desk in an criss-cross-applesauce position. "-and then he jumped after me!" Connor sighs as he rest his chin on his hands. Hank chuckled as he swiveled in his chair to face Connor.

"Sounds like you got a crush from how fond you're acting~" He teased as he handed Connor a file to analyze. Connor looked at him confused for a second before analyzing the content, it looked fresh and random. It made him a little shaken by the names put on the case, Connor _ANDERSON_ and Hank  _ANDERSON_. As in Connor was an _ANDERSON_ now.

"W-Wait, I think they made a mistake! I thought I was done with DPD..." Staring up at Hank whom only hummed softly as he spun in his chair a couple more times before going on his phone.

"Yeah... but I pulled a few strings with Fowler since we're an android safe-zone now~ Any android that comes here, Cyberlife is not allowed to hunt." He hums softly as he nonchalantly looked at his nails before staring at Connor as if he was just bathing in his expression which he was sure was pure shock. Setting the file down he hopped off the desk and hugged Hank tightly. Giving small sobs as Hank held him just as tight. "Hey kid... I have your uniform at too." This just had to be the best day.

Now it's been a week since the big reveal and today was the day he finally returned. He was nervous as he stared at himself in the mirror at the officer uniform he was wearing, tight fit but breathable which was a good plus since he didn't want his body to overheat. Looking over at Hank, the elder male gave two thumbs up as Sumo barked. Behind them, Conrad appeared to be in awe, sporting his own uniform due to Connor's insistence of course because why wouldn't Conrad be a good use to the DPD? "Do I look good?" He questioned as he fixed his badge.

"You look fantastic, son." Hank smiled as he walked up and hugged Connor tightly. Connor sighs softly as Sumo jumped on their thighs to try and get into the hug. Connor let go and knelt down to hug Sumo as he barked happily. Letting go, he gets up and walks over to Conrad, staring up into those icy blue-grey eyes before fixing his tie. Hurrying to leave with Hank afterwards, Conrad following in his Lambo as they arrived at the station. Connor hurried out as he opened the door for Hank, earning a ruffle to his head his curls were let loose. Hank shoved a pair of glasses on his face before entering without him. Connor squeaked as he hurriedly took the keys out of the car and locked it before hurrying after Hank, Conrad on his toes. He couldn't help but notice the prying eyes that stared at them, his ring turning red as he grew anxious, especially when Gavin began to get up.

"CONRAD NO!!" Connor had screamed suddenly as his brain finally caught up to realize that Conrad had pinned the poor bastard to the ground. Conrad eventually looked up at Connor with a proud look in his eyes though his face was blank, Connor sighed as he slouched and face-palmed himself before walking over.

"This is the man that hurt you in your memories, no?" Conrad spoke up, voice deep as ever. Gavin cursed up a storm beneath him.

"Yes, he's the man but you don't have to do that." Quickly getting Conrad off before helping Gavin up. Shoving him into his chair before grabbing Conrad and dragging him to sit at his desk. "Stay here and do whatever Hank says, please. I need to talk to Fowler." Conrad nodded and slid his legs under the desk, his LED turning yellow as he analyzed the things Hank gave him. Connor gave another sigh before stretching as he makes his way into Fowler's office. "Hello.." Fowler looked up as he walk around the desk and extended a hand.

"Connor, good to see our greatest team-mate back again." Connor shook his hand, a smile forming on his face, LED becoming a solid yellow before flickering into blue. Fowler let go and grabbed a stack of consisting of four files for a particular mass hate crime along all of Detroit. "These are what you and Hank will be using, I will be assigning your new buddy there to Gavin." Connor nods as he holds the files in one hand before saluting.

"Yes captain!" Hurrying out as he set the two of the three of the files on his desk before giving the file marked 'RK900 + Gavin' to Conrad. "Captain Fowler has unfortunately assigned you to work with Gavin Reed for this case file." Conrad nods as he stands up, Connor tilts his head up as Conrad suddenly held the back of his head and kissed his forehead.

"Yes sir~" Leaving with the file. Connor tensed up as his face went blue. Hank was having the time of his life as he laughed at Connor's expression.


	15. Bet

Gavin would never let him live down that day, after a week he's actually attempted to talk to Connor in a civilized manner. "Oh come on Con, what happened to our bromance! I thought you were going to miss it~" He joked since that was the last words Connor had said. Connor rolled his eyes as he sat with Gavin during the lunch break.

"Oh please, Gavin the closes thing to a bromance that we ever had was that wink you gave me." flicking his forehead. Gavin clicked his tongue as he sipped at his coffee before going on about how pushy Conrad was. Connor laughed a little as Gavin told him about how Conrad had poured coffee down his shirt for refusing earning a flick to the forehead himself. He rolls his eyes and fixed his tie. "How cute." Gavin scoffs as he chugs the rest of his coffee.

"Yeah and you know what's super gross and cute at once? Watching you guys flirt with each other and not make a move." Connor choked on nothing as his eyes went wide, face turning blue. Gavin just shrugged as he gets up to make himself another cup of coffee before returning. "Like, hey, cool you guys like each other but you gotta hurry it up. People are betting who will make the first move in fact.. secret between us, I bet on you so-"

"Oh shut your face Gavin." Chris calls up from the coffee machine causing the duo to look over. "You know you bet on Conrad and you know it." Gavin grinds his teeth, earning a small smack to the head from Connor.

"Stop grinding your teeth." Getting up with a sigh as he makes his way back to his desk. His head up in the air now that he's aware that Conrad may or may not like him now. Turning towards his desk, he couldn't help but walk straight into somebody, that somebody catching them in a swift motion.

"Sorry about that Connor, are you alright?" Connor looked up at Conrad, face instantly going blue at the position they were in; pressed up against each other, hand in hand, Conrad's hand on the small of his back.. it was like they were going to dance! Some of the girls cheered form afar, Connor gently pushed Conrad off of him and fidget with his fingers.

"Yeah.. I'm fine. Um, I must return to my desk!" Quickly walking around him as he hopped over the desk past his and under Hank's. Curling up. Hank only chuckled from above as he slid back and looked down at Connor. Connor just extended a hand out for everyone to see and flipped him off. Hank feigned shock as he put a hand to his chest.

"Oh come on! What did I do wrong?" Flipping Connor off as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good boy Connor.


	16. Jealousy

Conrad watched as Connor taught him how to analyze the blood. It made him feel.. odd every time Connor put his fingers in his mouth. It eventually turned into a little game as they both analyzed random liquids and said what it was. Conrad couldn't help the smile that came to his face as he listened to Connor talk about his assignment with Hank. Leaning on his hand, he stared at Connor, watching his face light up each time he mentioned Hank or Sumo along his story telling.

"Excuse me, but am I interrupting something?" Conrad turned his head as he stared at Markus whom smiled cheekily, giving the duo a small wave. Conrad's head snapped to the said as he watched Connor leap out of his seat and tackled Markus to the ground. He couldn't help but feel angry by how happy Connor was.

"Markus! You're back! Oh my god, I missed you!" Connor laughed as he got up and helped Markus up. The way his face beamed for Markus made Conrad even more angry. He just looked away and didn't say anything though as Connor and Markus caught up about their little affairs while they were apart. Eventually he got up rather loudly, gaining their attention.

"Excuse me, I must return to my assignment." Pushing his seat in before hurriedly making his way to his desk. Doing his best not to show off how furious he was. Surely he thought he had hid it well enough, or thought he did if Gavin hadn't spoken up when he sat down.

"Aw~ Conrad is an anrwy boi because Con hugged Markus!" Conrad scowled at the smirking male. His eyes moving away as he watched Markus start to touch Connor's suit and listened to him compliment the other before grabbing his cheek. The way Connor leaned his head into the touch made him grip the desk so tightly he sort of enjoyed the fearful screaming coming from Gavin when it shattered. Turning back to his desk, he looked at the mess on the ground and sighed. "Holy shit!!" Gavin screeched. Conrad was kinda glad he did it though because when he looked up Connor was running over to him. Grabbing his hands to check for any damage.

"Are you alright? Why'd you do that??" Conrad shrugged as he glared at Markus. Markus simply rolled his eyes as he made his way over and pulled Connor away by the waist.

"You should be getting to your desk, unfortunately I must go, but Conrad?" Conrad looked up at him. "Accompany me for a little chat outside?" Conrad cocked a brow before getting up. Sending Gavin a little salute before following the older android. As soon as they were outside, Conrad gave him a hard shove readying himself into hand in hand combat even if Markus refused to hit him.

"Stay. (whack) Away. (Scrrt) From. (Ping) Him!!" Throwing the pipe aside. Where he had gotten it, who knows? Markus had his bloody arms up, peering over to stare at the angry android before him. Conrad's eyes narrowed as his fist clenched so tightly he could have snapped Markus' head off. Markus lowered his arms and sighed softly as he began to approach Conrad.

"Listen, I'm not going after Connor like you think. Sure we have a little.. connection, but his eyes are on somebody else. Anyway, I'll be seeing you both soon, assuming you don't mess him up too badly." He winks before leaving.

What is that supposed to mean??


	17. Rich the Husky

Over the past couple of months, it consisted of Conrad getting more and more clingy around Connor. The latest so far was during an investigation when a HK400 had attempted to feel him up after he'd taken off his handcuffs from the table. He wasn't in the right mind and power to fight back, in shock really as the Hk started to open up his clothing and feel up his torso. Conrad had ran in and punched the thing straight into the wall before things could esculate, eventually turning towards Connor with wide eyes full of concern.

"Are you alright!?" The loudest he's ever heard Conrad that's for sure. Connor just stared at the spot where the android laid practically 'unconscious' looking. Well, dead really. It's LED was flickering still so it was clearly not damaged to the point where it wasn't repairable. Connor just nodded, a little shaken since he got a glimpse of what the HK had done from the touch.

"Y-Yeah.. I'm fine- OOF" Making such an absurd noise as Conrad pulled him tightly into a hug. Connor stared at the HK a little longer before hugging Conrad back, shaking a little as he put his head into Conrad's neck. "It.. it hurt so many people..." He croaks out. Conrad nods as he picks up Connor and take shim away from the investigation room to get some air outside. Clearly overheating with the stress added onto that. Eventually setting him down. Connor had instantly held onto Conrad's hand wile he made a move to sit curled up on the flour.

That had been nearly three days ago. Conrad made it his business to make sure Connor truly was fine and wasn't shaken still. Connor gave him a small smile as Conrad made his way over nervously and gave him a little sun powered Husky that had a paw that stuck out and wave when light entered the mini solar panel. Conrad gave a smile of his own as he held it in Connor's hands. Seeming to enjoy just staring at him, from what he can see just barely out of his vision anyway.

"I found it and I know you like dogs so.." He shrugs. Connor giggled a little as he compared the husky to Conrad, watching him look away, clearly embarrassed.

"Well.. I love it." Cheeks tinting a soft blue as Conrad made eye contact with him again. Looking relieved as he smiled again for Connor and only Connor, that surely made him feel all bubly inside as he lifted the husky and started comparing it to Conrad before covering his mouth and nose to keep from laughing. Earning a confused look as he grins. "It.. It reminds me of you The piercing blue eyes, little angry face, black hair.." Reaching up to brush Conrad's little fly away back into his raven hair. Enjoying the way Conrad leaned into it a little.

"Well, you're a little poodle." Gesturing to his soft curly brunette hair. Connor shrugs as he holds the little husky to his heart. "And poodles are also cute and can make just about anybody smile." Moving closer. Connor felt anticipation build up in him as their face grew closer and closer.

"Am I interrupting something?" Tina interrupted. The duo looked at her and quickly parted, it was rather odd that they were hiding out by the little software unit where all the electrical work was and nobody really went there so it was kind of like a private hide out for conversations. Connor brushed his hair out of his face and smiled at her.

"No, not at all, I was just about to leave." He turns back to Conrad and smiles, truly lovesick. "Thank you for the gift, I'll call him Rich." Waving as he quickly makes his way back to his desk, avoiding people in his way with such grace in order to keep the little plastic thing safe. Taking a seat quietly, he slides in and sets it right under his lap where he can see it's face but it had all the light it needed to keep functioning. Eventually looking up at Hank after some time, the elder male raising a brow. Connor simply sighed. "He gave me a little husky to make me feel better~" He hums. Hank giving a rather obvious eye roll as he reached forward and ruffled Connor's hair.

"You guys should kiss already, Jesus fucking Christ.." Getting a well earned smack.


	18. Necklace

Conrad's eyes followed Connor everywhere he went. He wanted to hold him and kiss him so badly but he couldn't. So badly he wanted to believe that Connor was returning his affection but he'd seen the way he would smile and hug anybody else willingly. The way he had tackled Markus to the ground, the way his face would light up in a way when he talked about Hank or Sumo, and even smile about Kamski of all people! Sighing softly, he lowered his head and got back to work as he listened to Gavin having some conversation with Connor about androids before it shifted suddenly, a sudden shift that made him tune in more.

"-like come on, the guy has been sulking thinking you don't like him!" He can hear Connor give a little whimper, peeking up as to watch them for a little while, seeing how flustered Connor was, the way he nervously pushed the hair out of his face, avoiding Gavin's smug face. Who were they talking about? It just made his blood simmer as he thought about pummeling whoever this person is. 

"Yeah but.. are you sure he likes me? He hasn't really done anything that would tell me he likes me.." Connor was scratching at his jawline, making Conrad's own tightening as he stopped working completely. Opening his drawer, he hunches over and reaches in to grab a little necklace, smiling softly to himself. It was a simple silver chain with a tiny television that repeatedly played all of Connor's happiest moments, or those that he felt the most joy out of from the memory sharing. It even had a little button to mute and un-mute the tiny television, and more buttons to switch through the memories, add memories, erase memories, and volume changing. Getting up, he quietly creeps up behind Connor and clasped the necklace around his neck with a smile. Earning a tiny squeak from Connor as he turned around and face him. "Conrad, what are you doing here?!" Conrad smiled more as he stared at him.

"Just wanted to give you a little gift." He shrugs as Connor picked up the tiny television, aw taking over his face as he quickly learned the functions. Watching from the corner of his eye as Gavin slipped away and gave him a wink as if suggesting him to make a move. Even though the rest of the DPD was clearly stopping what they were doing to watch them intensely. "I just thought you might like it even though I know you can process it in your head, you could show it to someone or something, I don't know-" His cheeks flushed as Connor suddenly jumped up and hugged him tightly. His eyes became wide as he stared down at Connor for a moment before returning the hug, cheeks turning blue as Connor gave tiny sob filled with joy.

"I love it.." Connor sobbed softly, Conrad nods as he pulled Connor closer, face burning a deeper blue as Connor kissed his cheek, though it felt so close to his mouth, watching him pull away before reaching up to wipe away his tears. Calming down from his shocked state, he grinned at Connor.

"I'm glad you do." Tempted to capture his lips. Connor sniffled as he grabbed Conrad's hand and pulled their synthetic skin back to share his feelings. Feeling himself relax, he keeps his own feelings passing over, afraid to reveal his love for the predecessor. Almost pulling away as he was suddenly sent waves of love from Connor before he lets go and walks away. Conrad's LED turned yellow before an angry red as he watched Connor, flipping off everyone when they tried to act like they weren't watching.

Sighing softly, he looked down at his still uncovered hand and felt his face go blue. Shaking off the overwhelming feelings entering his brain.


	19. Love

Connor was building up the courage with Hank's and Gavin's help, urging him to make a move or suggest something that'll cause Conrad to make a move and he has just done last week. He couldn't look at Conrad without short circuiting or forgetting how to speak. Putting his face into his hands as Hank teased them on the drive to work.

"SHUT UP!" He screeched as he pulled the box on his lap to his stomach. Hank only laughed as they parked into their spot, Sumo barking in the back. Why he was there? Because today is bring your dog to work day. Getting out, Hank put a leash on Sumo before smirking at Connor as they walk through the parking lot.

"Are you sure you want to wear that?" Connor rolled his eyes, he attached a pair of functioning poodle ears and a functioning poodle tail for today as a little joke.

"I wouldn't be standing here if I wasn't now would I?" Hank shrugs as they walk in, doing his best to ignore the stares as he held the box close, listening to some dogs that other officers have brought begun to bark at the sight of Sumo. Presumably knowing them since Hank took him off the leash. Dogs wandering all about, Connor nearly chokes when he glance over at Gavin's and Conrad's desk, nearly dropping the box as he stared at Conrad with a blue face. Conrad eventually noticing the staring, his own face going blue as he stared at him. Connor attempting to calm his swaying tail as he hurried over to Conrad, looking at the husky ears and tail on him, his own tail swaying. "H-Husky?" Gingerly touching the ears. Conrad nods as he gently touched Connor's tail.

"Poodle?" Connor nods as he sets the box on his desk before putting his hands behind his back, looking at the ground as he smiles before hurriedly leaving without another word. Hank giving him a smirk, Connor furrowed his brows and shakily glared at Hank to only get a laugh as Sumo ran over and hopped onto Connor's lap. Among the fur as Hank laughed at the oversize pup, he stared at Conrad and watched him open the box curiously. As soon as he lifted the lid, the sides fell, each one holding happy memories that him and Connor had shared. The five bullets Connor had stolen were neatly inside a little pouch. beneath a hologram in the center of the sunset they had shared before Conrad had defied Amanda for him. Watching the way fond smile slithered on his face, it made him melt a little as Conrad watched the sunset before he suddenly started to cry with a smile on his face.

Connor felt himself still as his mouth fell open, Conrad was crying.. his successor was  _crying_. After some time, he had closed it back up and sat there quietly, eyes closed as he cried.

"-Connor. CONNOR!" Connor whipped his head to the side and looked at Hank, he looked worried. He didn't even notice that Sumo had gotten off his lap in favor of laying down near Hank's feet or even the way Hank was holding his shoulder, hunched over their desk. "Are you okay?" Connor stared at him for a bit as Hank reached towards his face and wiped whatever was wetting his face right off.

"Yeah.. Yeah.." Identifying the liquid as his tears before getting up as he made his way over to Conrad. Silently wrapping his arms around him from behind, hearing Gavin gasp as Conrad looked at him. Connor smiled a little as he wiped Conrad's tears away. "Are you alright?" Pulling back to look at Conrad, he nods as he returned the smile. Connor smiled more as he put his head against Conrad's, both their LEDs turning yellow as they shared a line.

_Thank you Connor. This is more then I could ever ask for._

Connor chuckles as he closes his eyes and counted to three before risking his feelings.

_It's nothing really, just something for the man I love._

Silence was shared between them as Connor got ready to pull away and hurry back to his desk or hide away somewhere else for embarrassing himself only to have Conrad suddenly put a hand on the back of his head and pulled him close by the arm so their faces were right in front of each other, a small pause was shared before Conrad put his lips onto Connor's. A gasp left him as Conrad pulled back and let go.

_I love you too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it looks a little rushed.


	20. Wedding

Connor sighs as Gavin and Hank leave him and Conrad, it was all their break day and it so happened that Hank was having a father-son time with Connor while Gavin was having father-son time with Conrad, odd as it sounded, so now the fathers were walking side by side and chattering about their android partner/children. He could at least be a little grateful as he sat at the table and looked up at his new boyfriend, or what humans called it anyway. Conrad smiles back and holds Connor hand, both of their LEDs yellow as they spoke through brain waves. Conrad currently telling him about the funniest moments he has had so far with his investigations with Gavin. Connor giggled softly as he looked down between them, Conrad had added the memory to Connor's necklace, his story telling was on point with the memory. In which the story was about how Gavin had got rather friendly with a bystander, asking them about anything they've seen to only realize they were an android after they turned around exposing the wires. Then they chased after the android, in which he watched the android tricked Gavin into running into things so many times it was amusing. Which explained why Conrad had purposely slowed down just so he can watch all this. It may not seem funny if you were Gavin though.

"Then he nearly fell off the building because he thought he could jump off and catch the android to only realize a little late that the android had offed itself that way and nearly brought Gavin with them." Connor laughed softly as he turned his necklace off and put it back around his neck with Conrad's help.

"Well he sure is a bright one, ain't he?" Conrad gave his own chuckle as he tightens his grip on Connor's hand. Sighing softly as he watched Connor begin to draw him into his sketchbook, another thing Markus had taught him about, in case he had a creative outburst.

"I see the whole grail of couples have finally got together!" A familiar voice calls as they look up, Josh was grinning besides Markus. North raised a brow, seemingly impressed to see the duo at the park together being happy buddies in their police uniform still, at that. Simon clinging to her arm as he looked at the two, no doubt still scared by the sight of them, that's for sure. Markus began to sprint over with a bouquet of flowers, suddenly opening the wrappings as he threw it at them, Josh randomly pulling a tiny pillow with two rings form nowhere as they began to make a really sketchy version of wedding music on organ. Connor gave a laugh as Josh slowly made his way over to them, feeling Conrad tighten his grip as he picked up a flower and put it behind Connor's ear. Markus running around to the other side of the table eventually as Josh held the rings before them.

"I, Markus, will be your totally legit pastor. We gather here today, in the presence of family and friends to join Conrad and Connor in matrimony. We celebrate the coming together in love of these women. We remember that marriage is a time when growing love is made public, when two people share mutual promises. We join in our support of them as they offer themselves to each other. We celebrate their joy, their love and their expectations. Will you, Conrad have Connor to be your.... um, man? Will you love him, comfort and keep him, and forsaking all others remain true to him as long as you both shall live?" Conrad finally let it click as he smiled to himself and kissed Connor's hand.

"I do." Markus smiled as Connor blushed at the interaction. He couldn't help but think this non-professional wedding was adorable though.

"And you Connor? Will you take Conrad as your lawfully evil husband that will hopefully not try to come after me again with a pipe?" Connor giggled softly as he rubbed a small heart on the back of Conrad's hand.

"I do~" He hums as Markus laughed softly, putting some gold paint on Connor's cheeks, silver on Conrad's as if his eyes weren't striking enough.

"The rings!" Josh lowers the tiny pillow as they each take a ring and put it on each other, rolling his eyes since they were the candy ring pops. Not that it matters, it just made it more ridiculous and childish. "Now Husband and Man shall kiss!" North crept her way up and put a white flower crown on Connor before putting a blue one on Conrad as they both leaned over the table to kiss. Simon cheering in the background as the group of androids shared a laugh. By that time Hank and Gavin had returned, Connor only laughed harder as he pointed out how confused and dead inside they looked. Conrad happily getting up to tease Hank about being his son-in-law which was a side that Connor enjoyed dearly for the past month. Sighing softly, he stared at his boyfriend dearly.

"Can't wait until the real thing.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little sweet chapter for the ending, glad you guys were here to read my fanfic, having it jump all over and all. Love you guys! Till next time!! <3
> 
>  
> 
> Hit me up on my Instagram sometime @littlemonsteast

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but I wanted to attempt to make a multi-chapter story for this even though I am like a super shitty writer since I haven't written anything in forever so,,,


End file.
